Always Left Behind
by The Last Z Fighter
Summary: He knew it would happen eventually. But seeing another love one pass as the others did before him was something he almost couldn't stand.


**Authors Notes:** I know I have some stories I haven't updated in a long time, but I just wanted to post this up to get a 'feel' of writing again before I get back into it after such a long break. This story came to me after thinking of another 'what if'. Basically, what might have happened if Moses had lived on with Lulu. I'm thinking about making a collection of one-shots with that very topic, but I'm swamped as is.

Keep in mind, Many years have passed so Moses and Mao will be slightly different naturally but nothing too crazy, their core character will still be intact. Now, enjoy.

* * *

_I'm terribly sorry, but there's nothing more we can do her body is just too old.._

_It could be tomorrow, it could be a few hours. She doesn't have that much more time.. _Another doctor had said sympathetically.

It shouldn't have come to a surprise to him. This was something he had dreaded in his worse nightmares despite not being able to truly sleep, and now it was finally coming to past. From the day he decided to settle down Mao, was the day he accepted the fact she would grow old on him, wither and die; just like many of his friends had before him. But..He hadn't wanted to accept it just yet, he had vainly hoped something would make her live longer, or his body would give out before hers.

That was not the case.

Instead the eventual had occurred, and despite adamant denial she had grown older. Mao had been with him long enough to see Saya a total of two times, long enough to see the passing of David and Julia. Long enough to mourn the passing of Kai as he was finally put to rest with Riku, George and Irene. Mao had seemed almost immortal then, but with each person that moved on to the next life, Moses could feel her slipping away further and further away from him. It was something he couldn't fight or protect her from, and once again he felt powerless as things slipped out of his reach.

Moses had forgotten Mao was mortal.

The last of the two remaining Sif had gotten a call from David Jr., they had moved Mao to a secured and private hospital that was used for the twins when they needed something. It had almost reminded him of his father, gruff and to the point, but Moses had learned to read behind it. He knew enough that the young man needed and wanted to remain strong for more then his own sake. Moses knew that much.

So it came to no surprise after receiving the dire news of Mao's worsening condition, he had rushed to the hospital with all the inhuman speed he possessed. Lulu had been in the waiting room and upon Moses arrival, she had latched onto him with a death grip. Eyes puffy and red from crying.

Despite himself, Moses felt some of the tension leave him, a soft smile playing on his lips. Lulu looked the same from all those years ago, still a child..Yet he knew it was only her appearance now that was permanently a child's. While she displayed childish traits and tendencies, there was a depth and maturity in those eyes that was beyond any child's.

"Lulu." Moses began. "It's good to see you. How...is she?"

Instantly, the purple-haired girl looked a bit crest-fallen despite herself. The cheerful mood she had been trying in vain to keep up for Moses dissipated. Shoulders slumped.

"They..the doctors don't know. I saw her.." The young Sif bit her lip. "But I wish I hadn't."

Moses placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you for looking after her for me." He murmured to her, only receiving a nod.

Releasing Lulu, he headed silently headed towards the room where she was being held, finding his heart rapidly thundering in his chest. Part of himself wanted to run away, he didn't want to see this again. He didn't want to see yet another one of his loved ones perish in front of his eyes. Mao needed him more then ever and he knew it was selfish..yet it was a irrational fear.

Calming himself from years of experience and training, Moses slowly turned the knob and felt if possible, his heart almost stop.

In the middle of the room was Mao, only that couldn't be her. He never remembered her looking so weak and fragile, never so vulnerable. Her once youthful skin was old now, her hair having many streaks of gray from her old age. Her breathing was steady, but slow, as if it hurt to take in the air into her lungs. This couldn't be Mao. Any moment now she would get up and tell him to stop moping around and feeling sorry for himself..But still she laid there.

Quietly, he closed the door, causing Mao to turn in his direction as he moved closer to the bed. She really couldn't see all that well, or hear for that matter, but she knew almost instantly when he gently took her hand into hers. And said two simple words:

"I'm here."

A pause, then Mao's voice answered him. "Moses..? I can't see you."

Moses felt felt as if his heart was crystallizing that very instant. He didn't know what to say, there were so many things he wanted to say, but he lacked the words. "It's fine." He said gently. "You don't need to see to know it was me."

"It was probably your cheap cologne. How many times did I tell you to stay away from that brand?"

The Sif might have smiled or laughed, if not for the dire situation. Still, this was the woman he loved and remembered. The teasing was still there, and he admitted at first it took getting used to, but he had learned to appreciate it after a time. As Okamura had once said, they balanced each other out. He kept her grounded, and she made him feel _alive. _There had been something about the way she took in life that slowly attracted him to her, but he wasn't sure how it all started.

Moses very gently took her arm, confusing Mao somewhat.

"What are you doing?" She asked perplexed at first.

Instead of answering right away, he continued, moving all the way until he traced where her wedding wing was at. He looked at it, as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "You never took it off." He murmured softly. "You're still beautiful Mao."

It took some effort, but he could see that familiar gleam in her eyes come in. Her sense of humor was still much intact.

She managed to bark a laugh. "Liar. I look like your grandmother now."

"I mean it."

Mao decided not to break the mood, going into silence for a moment. "You kept your promise."

"Hmm?" Was the response.

"You stayed with me to the end. My dad did say he would break your ankles if you ever did hurt me. Do you remember?"

Moses remembered the meeting with Mao's father. He hadn't been pleased with the whole ideal, and being head of the Yakuza, he didn't want a 'shrimp' looking after his daughter. Strangely or not, after defending Mao from some armed thugs, the big man had began to warm up to the idea.

"It was a experience." Moses agreed.

Mao closed her eyes, seemingly oddly at peace despite death being so near. "..I'll tell them about the things they missed when I see them. Lewis probably will make some joke about the old days. Kai will be happy."

Again, silence entered between them. Finally Mao spoke up. "Moses?" She said, her voice the most serious since the conversation had started.

"Yes?"

She hesitated, but she needed to hear it one last time. "Why..Why did you stay with me? I couldn't give you any children and you still look young...and I'm a old bat now."

Moses smiled, but she didn't need to see it, she could feel it in his words. "Because.." He began, as if it was the most simple thing in the world. "I love you."

It was simple really. It normally wouldn't make her so emotional, but Mao couldn't help it for once. Her voice cracked, vision blurring slightly. "Y-you jerk, your going to make me cry."

A warm hand reached her face, wiping her tears away gently. "Mao..please stay." _With me. Please stay. _He wanted to say more, but he couldn't.

"I can't. It's..not the end right? I'll see you one day with the others, right?"

Moses didn't respond, his throat was dry. He could only nod.

"Could..you hold my hand a bit tighter? I'm kind of scared."

He complied with the simple request, knowing such admittance didn't happen often for the normally very stubborn and strong-willed woman. Moses watched her longer, watched her as final breaths came to a close and her body stood still.

Very gently, he closed her eyes feeling more alone then he had in a long time. Through it all, he could only ask one question as all his loved ones slowly passed him by.

Why was he the one that was always left behind?

* * *

**End Notes:** Odd pairing I now, but the Blood Plus section needs different things out of the ordinary to keep it interesting. I just thought of it as a challenge to do something unusual like this. I hope at least a few people liked it.


End file.
